Objects sometimes may travel through the air. It may be difficult to determine a location where the ball was released, particularly in situations where the location of the release of the ball is obstructed from view. Some computer systems may attempt to determine a location of the ball release but are widely inaccurate even in the simplest scenarios.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.